The Legend of Zelda: The End of a Legend
by LinkHero
Summary: Link and Zelda are dating when Ganondorf returns. Will Link leave Zelda to defeat the dark lord again, or will he stay with Zelda? PLEASE REVIEW!


_**PROLOGUE**_

The oceans were gaining ever more violent. The land was falling apart. The Plants were dying, the animals were sick, and the forests were getting darker every day. Yet, life continued in Hyrule. The King was as busy as ever. He continued to send his armies all over the land, searching for the golden power, or the Triforce. The Gorons continued to live in the mountains and near volcanoes. The Zoras continued to shelter themselves from the rest of the world and lived deep in the water of Lake Hylia. No one could discover the problem, after all Ganon was dead and he was the only one who ever made Hyrule that catastrophic.

Link was now one of the king's greatest knights and a respected warrior; he had been the one to finally stop Ganon four years before. He was now twenty years old and was very in love with Zelda, the princess of Hyrule. He had been nine years old when he met her; he thought she was just another girl. She told him she knew he would come but he didn't understand. He didn't see her again for seven years. The next time he saw her she was hiding from Ganon. He hadn't even known it was her. A few months later he saved her from Ganon atop the castle. The castle collapsed and they had escaped, they were both okay. Ganon was dead and was punished by the goddesses. The Castle was rebuilt, Hyrule was finally safe and life steadily returned to normal.

**Chapter 1 **

"Link, where are you?" Zelda wondered through the castle calling Links name, he had just returned from another search for the Triforce and she wanted to talk to him since he had been gone for two months. "Link" she yelled for about the millionth time. She saw a guard and wondered if he had seen Link. "Hey Rafik, have you seen Link" "No, afraid not." The guard responded. "Crap!" thought Zelda. "Where is that man?" She was now almost outside and was headed for the garden. "Link" She said, seeing him sleeping under a tree "Typical Guy" She thought to herself, knowing Link was a lot more than a typical guy. After all, if it wasn't for him she might not have been alive at the moment. "Link, wake up" she said. He didn't wake up so she decided to have some fun. She grabbed a deku nut that was lying on the ground and threw it at his head. It hit him making a "thud" sound and he woke up.

"Ouch!" He said as he lifted himself off the ground, rubbing his now throbbing head. He noticed Zelda was standing next to him with her hands on her hips. "Zelda, what did you throw at me this time?" He asked, knowing it was her who awoke him from his slumber. "Oh, just a Deku Nut." She responded. "Ya….maybe I should have fallen asleep under a tree that has leaves on it instead of nuts." said Link. "Oh Link, your attempts to make a joke are funnier than the jokes themselves." "Whatever" Link replied as he went closer to Zelda and quickly kissed her cheek. Zelda started to blush. "So Zelda, why did you wake me up?" "Well, I haven't seen you for two months so I wanted to see you." "Ya, sorry I didn't see you right when I got back. I've been going to sleep really late. I wanted to catch up on my sleep. " said Link. Zelda laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not mad." "So, how was your trip?" "It was long, and a waste of time. I still haven't gotten any closer to finding the Triforce." "I'm sure you'll find something soon, I mean how much longer could it take? How much more places could you possibly search?" "Well we haven't even search Kokiri Forest yet, and the gerudos still won't let us enter the desert." "Oh Well, if you can't find it, then you can't find it."

"Hey Princess Zelda, Commander Link, dinner is ready." a nearby guard yelled. "Okay, we'll be right there" Link yelled back to him. Link grabbed Zelda's hand and they started to walk back into the castle. "Oh, Zelda, I found this on my journey. I want you to have it." Link than searched his pockets and pulled out a red crystal. "Oh Link! It's beautiful. Thanks so much!" "Just like you" Link responded. Zelda started to hug him. "Oh Link, I love you so much!" Zelda said. Link smiled. "Come on, we better get to the dining hall before the food gets cold." "Ya" Zelda said.

When they arrived at the dining hall Link took his seat next to the king and Zelda took her seat across from Link. "So Link how was your journey?" asked the king. "Fine your majesty." "Great! Does that mean your closer to finding the Triforce?" Zelda sighed after hearing this, knowing the next few minutes wouldn't be pretty. "Well, not really, but there's always next time." Link said. "What! You defeated the biggest villain of all time but you can't find a simple Triforce!" "Sir, it's harder than it sounds! The Triforce isn't just some item that you could find in the market! It's an item made by the goddesses!" Link said. "Yes, but it is an item that if found, could promise the safety for ever, and Hyrule would never be threatened again!" "Don't you think I know that, If It wasn't that important than I would have refused the job!" Link snapped. "Link!" Zelda said in a surprised tone. "Get out!" yelled the king, pointing to the exit. "Fine, don't expect me too come back either!" yelled Link as he stormed out of the room. Zelda looked at her dad with and angry look on her face.


End file.
